1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a working table, and more particularly to an adjustable and extendable platform assembly for a working table.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical working tables comprise a table provided and supported on top of a foot support or the like for supporting the tool members, and/or the work pieces. Normally, the table includes a solid configuration or area that may not be expanded or extended or adjusted. When the longer or wider work pieces are required to be supported on the table and to be worked or machined by the tool members, the table may not be used for stably supporting the work pieces. Additional support members or devices are further required to be provided and disposed beside the working table for supporting the portions of the work pieces that are extended outward beyond the table. It is inconvenient to prepare and assemble and dispose the additional support members for supporting the work pieces. In addition, it takes a long time to adjust the additional support members to a height equal to that of the table.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional working tables.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide an adjustable and extendable platform assembly for attaching to a working table and for being slidable and extendable laterally relative to the working table for supporting the portions of the work pieces that are extended outward beyond the working table.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, there is provided a platform assembly for attaching to a working table or the like, the platform assembly comprising a base, a pair of rails slidably supported on the base, a plate slidably supported on the rails, and means for limiting a movement of the plate relative to the rails and the base.
The base includes a pair of grooves formed therein for slidably receiving the rails respectively.
A device is provided for guiding the rails to slide relative to the base and includes a channel formed in each of the rails, and at least two guide members secured on the base and slidably engaged in the channels of the rails respectively. One or more rollers may further be provided and engaged in each of the channels of the rails.
The rails includes two ends each having a pin secured thereto and extended outward therefrom, the plate includes a pair of blocks secured thereto and each having a duct formed therein for slidably receiving the rails respectively, the blocks are engageable with the pins respectively for forcing the rails to move relative to the base.
The plate includes two end panels each having a passage formed therein for slidably receiving the rails and the pin.
The base includes a first end having a first stop provided thereon, and a second end having a second stop provided thereon and offset from the first stop, a first of the end panels includes a first notch formed therein for receiving the first stop and for engaging with the second stop, a second of the end panels includes a second notch formed therein for receiving the second stop and for engaging with the first stop,
Further objectives and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a careful reading of a detailed description provided hereinbelow, with appropriate reference to accompanying drawings.